Sweatbands are commonly used to absorb and collect sweat/perspiration created from physical exertion. Often persons wear sweatbands during athletic events and workouts. For example, wrist sweatbands and head sweatbands are well known. Wrist sweatbands may collect perspiration from the arms and wrist regions. In addition, users may use wrist sweatbands to wipe perspiration from other areas of the body such as the forehead and face. Anatomically, it can be somewhat awkward to use the wrist area to wipe perspiration. In addition, the surface area of a wrist sweatband is typically somewhat limited.
In one prior art wrist sweatband disclosure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,366, it is shown to incorporate a pad on the back the user's hand with the wrist sweatband. Such a configuration allows the back of the hand to be utilized to wipe perspiration, addressing some of the deficiencies of wrist sweatbands as described above. However, the sweatband of U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,366 is unnecessarily complex and does not provide a desirable user experience.
It is desirable to provide an improved sweatband for advantageously utilizing the back of the hand as a region to wipe perspiration.